


Letters timeline

by Lori, Wolfling



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-13
Updated: 2001-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronology of the Letters series. Due to the length (almost 600,000 words) Lori wrote a timeline so we could keep everything straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters timeline

Letters Series Timeline

 

24,000- 24,800

24,122 Yoda born

24,801- 24,850

24,812 Chewbacca born

24,851- 24,900

24,862 Chewbacca leaves home  
24,880 Podracing invented and promptly outlawed

24,901- 24,950

24,920 Ki-Adi-Mundi born  
24,925 Qui-Gon Jinn born on Malastare  
24,926 Valorum born, Qui-Gon starts training as a Jedi  
24,930 Palpatine born  
24,940 Mace born, Shmi Skywalker born  
24,941 Xanatos born  
24,942 Xanatos brought to the temple by Qui-Gon (?)  
24,946 Skywalker clan captured and Shmi sold into slavery at age 6  
24,948 (Grand Moff) Tarkin born

24,951- 24,960

24,952 Millenieum Falcon built  
24,953 Xanatos becomes Qui-Gon's padawan, Rilka P'Quall born on Garos IV  
24,954 Jess Lashar born, Grewellean born  
24,955 Obi-Wan Kenobi born  
24,957 Trade Federation is now lead by the Neimoidians  
24,958 Bant born  
24,959 Xanatos turns

24,961- 24,970

24,966 Jess taken as a padawan to Master Feduc Orath  
24,967 JA: Rising Force, Grewellean taken as a Healer padawan  
24,968 Obi-Wan turns 13, Amidala born  
24,970 Rilka joins the fleet, Jess's only undercover mission as a padawan

24,971- 24,980

24,971 Anakin Skywalker born  
24,971 Triptych One  
24,972 Rim and Expansion areas go wild and Jedi missions double  
24,977 Grewellean becomes a senior healer apprentice  
24,979 Rilka assigned to the D'Ka as a CommTech, Jess Lashar knighted

24,981

The Phantom Menance  
Obi-Wan Kenobi is knighted and assigned to the D'Ka  
Grewellean promoted to knight  
Palpatine becomes Chancellor of the Senate  
Anakin Skywalker taken as padawan by Master Qui-Gon Jinn

24,982

Emissaries to Malistare  
Lando Calrissian born  
Due to pressures throughout the Republic, maintenance stops on the Jedi temple and Senate buildings on Coruscant. Soon they are dilapidated.  
Uniform, Oh My

24983

Han Solo born  
(Rogue Planet)  
Letters starts in the sixth month  
Sixth Month The Beginning - Q-Coruscant O-D'Ka  
Seventh: The Response - Q-Coruscant O-D'Ka, Shadows Gather - Q-Coruscant O-D'Ka  
Eighth: Relief - Q-Coruscant O-D'Ka, Upset - Q- Coruscant O-Republic Space/ Regula Base  
Eighth: Resolved - Q-Coruscant O-Regula Base, Confrontation - Q-Coruscant O-Regula Base  
Interlude One : Q-Coruscant O-Regula Base, Change - Q-Coruscant O-Regula Base  
Ninth: Fear - Q-Republic Space/Ship Dragonwing O-Regula Base, Ninth: Darkness - Q-Dragonwing O- Regula Base  
Interlude Two: Regula Base  
Ninth: Reporting In - Q/O: Regula Base, Reporting Back - Q/O Regula Base  
Ninth: Unease - Q-Rim Space/Ship Dragonwing O-Rim Space/Ship D'Ka  
Tenth: Strain - Q-Dragonwing O-D'Ka, Caretaker - Q-Dragonwing O-D'Ka  
Eleventh: Framed - Q-Jewel of Coruscant O-D'Ka , Dismantled -Q-Jewel of Coruscant O-Venturer  
Eleventh: Interlude Three: Jewel of Coruscant, Observations  
Twelfth: Gossip, Strained Q- Republic Space/Jewel of Coruscant O- Republic Space/Venturer  
Twelfth: Diagnosis Q- Jewel of Coruscant O- Republic Space/D'Ka, Interlude Four: D'Ka  
Twelfth: Parry, Ripose, Old Master, Forgive, Blessings, Interlude Five

24,984  
(somewhere in this year) Jenan and Jenai's first time  
First: Tidings Home, Mission, Redux and Redo, Desert Tidings, Interlude Six  
First: Idle Threats , Mastery, Interlude Seven  
Second: Eavesdrop, Orders , Interlude Eight, Orders Revamp, Shifting Winds, Surprise, Interlude Nine  
Second: Scroll, Poker Face, Transcription, Invitations, Interlude Ten  
Third: Roosh, Nurture, Flimflam, Interlude Eleven, Musings, Eloquence, Interlude, Twelve  
Fourth: Petty Concerns, Interlude Thirteen  
Sixth: Shaken not Stirred, Mixed Reactions, Resupply, Family Troubles, Maturity, Interlude Fourteen  
Seventh: Attack, Threats, Creche, Command Reports, Interlude Fifteen, Padawan Making, Care and Feeding  
Eighth: Darkness Defined, Interlude Sixteen  
Tenth: Darkness Gathers, Interlude Seventeen, No News , Unrequited Hope, Outside In , Interlude Eighteen  
Eleventh: Dear Sith, Delays, Detox, Pout Defanged, Interlude Nineteen 

Letters ends in the eleventh month  
Foursome starts

24,985

Foursome ends  
Leather Pants  
Triptych Two  
War Chronicles starts in the seventh month on Garos

24,986

Eleventh Month - Felinoid Bath

War Chronicles continues  
24,987

 

24,988

Salvo Fifty is the fourth month  
War Chronicles ends

Before Rebellion Missives  
Attack on Qui-Gon  
Grewellean dies  
Anakin taken  
Twins born

24,992 Wedge Antilles born


End file.
